


Pentatrix

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Learning curve, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Submissive Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Occasionally, Rick wants to be on the receiving end.





	Pentatrix

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr: _...I remember you wrote an awesome little fic about Rick letting reader peg him... It's no secret that this is a huge kink of mine, and I was wondering if you'd be up for expanding on this theme a little. I am an absolute sucker for submissive Rick!_

You wish you were smart enough to figure it out, but you can’t. 

There are just times when Rick—that infuriating, usually borderline drunk, usually borderline asshole—doesn’t want to be dominant. He doesn’t want to be the one to be on top, doesn’t want to be the driving force.

Well, that’s not true. He still is, he just wants to be on the receiving end.

You just don’t know what makes him want that. If there’s a trigger, like a memory. Or if it’s just an impulse, to lay back and be filled. If that’s it, you can almost understand. You love being fucked by him, feeling him inside you, pulling at him to bring him in deeper—it’s primal, you know, a biological hard-wiring from the lizard brain telling you to procreate. 

You have no idea what evolutionary desire may fuel Rick’s need. 

The first time he’d asked you, you’d laughed nervously, and didn’t. He had to settle for you rimming him instead.

The next time he’d asked, with the help of some lube and his instructions, you’d pushed one finger, then two up his ass. He’d cried out in a different voice when you did that than when you were fucking, and it was fascinating.

Eventually you weren’t quite as uncertain of his request, and then he presented you a leather buckled harness. He even helped you into it, and fitted it correctly around your waist. The chrome o-ring was cold on the mound of your pussy, and the two straps attached at the bottom of the ring pressed up on your clit as he adjusted them to go between your thighs, under the swell of your ass, and attach back to the belt at your waist. 

He didn’t add the dildo that night, only tongued you to orgasm then fucked you hard while you wore it. Operant, misdirected conditioning: the harness made you feel good.

Finally, when he asked again, you agreed. He’d been patient; you could do this for him. It was slow at first; you’d never done anything like that and with the exception of some erotic novels you’d read and some porn you’d watched “for research”, you didn’t know what to expect. 

You used an entire bottle of lube and didn’t go too fast or too hard. 

Rick liked it, but you could tell it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. 

So the next time—and it wasn’t often, hence the reason you couldn’t tell when it might occur—you were rougher. More demanding. He liked that a little more. 

Then, when it got to the point it didn’t surprise you when he made overtures it was “one of those nights”, you make him strap you in. You make him choose the dildo he wanted to use—and he had a collection—and put that smart mouth of his to good use licking and sucking it, like a real cock. He liked to keep a hand tight in your hair when you’re blowing him; you return the favor when he’s on his knees in front of you. You can see the appeal of someone genuflecting before you. It’s a heady rush of power. 

When he’s out of breath and everything from your pussy to the tops of your thighs is dripping with spit, you step back.

Rick grins up at you, and swings around, steadying himself on all fours with rigid arms.

You pinch his hip sharply and tell him to get up and turn around again.

He’s puzzled, a little. You have him settle with his back on the bed, and you step between his thighs. You allow him to stroke his cock as you prep him with your fingers and lube. His hand pulls quickly at himself as you stimulate him; you slow him down so he doesn’t come before you’re ready.

Then, making sure the dildo is as slick as he is, and that he’s loose and ready, you press forward and breach him.

Under you, Rick keens and wraps his legs around you, pulling you in so you’re buried as deeply as possible in him. 

You fuck him hard. Just like he wants. He arches into you. He moans. His fingers turn white-knuckled in the sheets below him. As you change angles minutely with your hips while you thrust, his moans morph to choking wails as you graze his prostate.

You’ve never seen Rick so vulnerable, so truly laid bare before you. 

It’s beautiful.

_fin._


End file.
